Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can use their computing devices to create and provide multimedia or media content items, such as images and videos. The media content items can be acquired and presented by social networking systems (i.e., social networking services, social media systems, social media services). In some cases, users can utilize computing devices to access or interact with media content, such as images and videos shared by other users via the social networking systems.
Under conventional approaches to providing videos, in many cases, it can be difficult or inconvenient for users to determine which portions of the videos are interesting for viewing. In one example, a user can utilize a computing device to play a video. In this example, the user can perform a scrolling, scrubbing, or other navigational operation with respect to the video. However, in accordance with conventional approaches, the user may not know where to scroll, scrub, or navigate to within the video for viewing an interesting or relevant video portion(s). In some instances, the user may have to exert significant effort to locate, or may fail to locate, the interesting or relevant video portion(s) within the video. These and other concerns can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with providing and accessing media content, such as images and videos.